1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable seats and particularly to portable stools for use during recreational activities in marshy field conditions. In one embodiment, the stool is collapsible from a deployed configuration to a collapsed configuration for improved portability.
2. Description of Related Art
Participation in waterfowling involves spending time in challenging marshy field conditions where waterfowl are more likely to be found. Over time various forms of portable seats have become available to provide added comfort while bivouacked. It can be inconvenient, however, to carry a seat or stool to a field site along with other equipment generally required. Therefore, a need exists for a marsh stool that is easier and more convenient to carry to a field site, and to set up and breakdown, during waterfowling or other field activities.